


Hearing a Voice

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Just a small additional scene from when Jim and Blair first meet.





	Hearing a Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the sentinel bingo challenge - denial

“Detective Ellison,” Blair whispered, quietly, so quietly no one else seemed to hear him. “You need to accept your senses. You are a sentinel.”

Jim shook his head and rubbed his ear as he looked around. He was standing alone under a tree on the campus of Rainer University, nowhere near anyone, but he was hearing a soft, almost hypnotic voice. Jim glanced at the tree wondering if there was a speaker hidden in one of the branches. He didn’t see anything obvious but he wasn’t about to start examining the tree just to prove someone was trying to trick him.

“It’s that kid, Blair Sandburg,” Jim muttered angrily, the one that pretended to be a doctor and walked into the examination room where Jim was waiting for test results. Sandburg had walked in, described the symptoms Jim had been dealing with and handed him a card saying, “You don’t need medicine, you need information.” 

In desperation, hoping to understand what was happening to him, Jim had gone to see the person on the card and found Sandburg in an artifact room cum office. 

Sandburg had gone on about these sentinels or “behavioral throwbacks to pre-civilized man” as he first called them. He wanted to study and write about Jim like some kind of lab rat, and in disgust Jim had denied he had problems with his senses and walked out and onto the campus green.

“Jim you can hear me and I am nowhere near. You are a sentinel,” Sandburg added his voice seductive. “And there are things you need to know about being a sentinel.”

Turning and looking again at the tree, still seeing no speaker, Jim decided he needed to get off this campus and away from Blair Sandburg. Angry at himself for wasting time coming to Rainer, he started across the street to get to his truck. Glancing around to be sure there was no traffic coming, he started forward and then saw a red Frisbee sail across the air, his eyes following it.

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, a garbage truck passing over him, Sandburg next to him. 

Getting up, dazed, he asked, “What happened.”

“It was that thing I was trying to warn you about. The zone out factor,” Blair said while brushing off his clothes. “You are going to need information about what is happening to you.”

Jim considered again denying that anything was happening with his senses but one look at Blair, a man who had just saved his life at personal risk, and he couldn’t get the words out. “Let’s get out of here,” he answered and turned toward his car, Blair beside him.


End file.
